La Extraña Desaparición de Sally Anne Perks
by Grengras
Summary: En algún momento entre septiembre de 1991 y la primavera de 1996, Sally-Anne Perks abandonó Hogwarts. Quizás dejó los estudios. Quizás cayó enferma. Quizás murió. O quizás simplemente se desvaneció..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling. Y la trama a **Paimpont**, ya que ésta es una traducción autorizada de su fic "The Strange Dissapearance of Sally-Anne Perks". Esta historia transcurre en el tercer curso de Harry&Co.

**Sumario:**

Harry recuerda que una niña pálida y menuda llamada Sally-Anne fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff en su primer año, pero nadie más parece acordarse de ella. No es sólo que Sally-Anne no siga en Hogwarts; no hay rastro de ella en los archivos escolares, y los profesores sostienen que jamás existió. ¿Hubo alguna vez realmente una Sally-Anne? Harry y Hermione se proponen resolver el inquietante misterio de la alumna perdida de Hogwarts.

...

"**Ya no quedaba mucha gente. ****Moon... ****Nott...Parkinson...Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y finalmente:**

**-¡Potter, Harry!" ****(**_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**_**, Capítulo 7)**

"**Diez minutos más tarde, el profesor Flitwick llamó a: Parkinson, Pansy; Patil, Padma; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry" (**_**Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix**_**, Capítulo 31)**

...

"En algún momento entre septiembre de 1991 y la primavera de 1996, Sally-Anne Perks abandonó Hogwarts. Quizás dejó los estudios. Quizás cayó enferma. Quizás murió. O quizás simplemente se desvaneció..."

...

Los atardeceres de octubre tenían un matiz helador. Los días eran aún cálidos y dorados, pero al caer la noche se podía sentir escarcha en el aire, el aliento gélido de un invierno que ya estaba al caer.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban acurrucados frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor. La calidez y el suave crepitar de las llamas les sumía poco a poco en una cómoda somnolencia. Incluso Hermione había relegado el libro a su regazo por un momento y observaba la hoguera con gesto soñador.

Harry inhaló la fragancia acre de la madera de nogal e intentó distinguir formas entre el fuego. ¡Cuántos colores había en las llamas! Siempre había asociado el fuego con el naranja; pero ahora notó que las llamas contenían una gran gama de matices; ocre, ámbar, sombras de dorado resplandeciente y rojo vivo, y aquí y allá destellos de un azul incandescente.

- Veo una pirámide-masculló adormilado-¿La veis? ¿Justo donde el fuego llega un poco más alto?

Ron inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

- No-declaró por fin- Qué va a ser una pirámide. ¡Es el Sombrero Seleccionador!

Harry y Hermione rieron un poco, admitiendo de buen grado que esa llama sí tenía cierto aspecto puntiagudo, como de sombrero de mago.

-Nunca olvidaré lo nerviosa que estaba el día de la selección-dijo Hermione con suavidad- Ya han pasado más de dos años...

-Yo también-añadió Ron-¡Estaba seguro de que me iba a poner en Slytherin!-hizo una mueca- Mis padres me hubieran desheredado.

Harry sonrió, mas no comentó nada de los miedos que le aquejaron aquel día. Tal vez en otra ocasión...

-Creo que todos estábamos asustados-dijo con tranquilidad-Ni siquiera Malfoy estaba cómodo, y aquella chica pequeña y pálida, Sally-Anne Perks, parecía a punto de desmayarse...

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Sally-Anne?¿Quién es ésa?

Harry la observó con curiosidad.

-Sally-Anne Perks, la chica que iba justo delante de mí en la lista. Fue escogida para Hufflepuff, ¿te acuerdas?

Pero la mirada de reconocimiento que esperaba nunca llegó. Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza, perpleja.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? No había ninguna Sally-Anne.

-Claro que la había. ¿Cómo puedes haberla olvidado? Sueles acordarte de todo-de repente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente-Espera, qué raro... no recuerdo haberla visto mucho después de aquello... Es extraño, nunca he pensado demasiado en ella. Me fijé en ella cuando la estaban seleccionando, porque iba justo delante de mí, y yo sabía que mi turno llegaría pronto. Pero en realidad no creo haberla visto desde aquel día... Ella era de Hufflepuff, pero nunca coincidió con nosotros en ninguna clase. Debió de dejar el colegio justo después de eso... Me pregunto por qué.

Entonces notó una expresión curiosa en la cara de Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Escuchaste algo sobre lo que le ocurrió? ¿Escuchaste algo..._algo malo_?

Harry sintió una punzada de lástima por la olvidada Sally-Anne. Recordaba un rostro delgado, pequeño, tan pálido que parecía translúcido, unos ojos azules abiertos de miedo, una nariz salpicada de pecas, unas manos que asían los bordes del taburete con fuerza, mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que el sombrero se posara sobre su cabeza. Esperaba que nada malo le hubiera sucedido, ninguna enfermedad ni ningún accidente. Quizás echaba tanto de menos su casa que sus padres habían decidido sacarla de Hogwarts.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? _No había ninguna Sally-Anne_-Ron lo estaba mirando con gesto preocupado, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por _él_, y no por Sally-Anne.

Harry empezó a preguntarse si no estaría soñando.

-¡No me digas que tú tampoco te acuerdas de ella! Fue seleccionada justo delante de mí. Perks, Sally Anne. Y entonces yo: Potter, Harry.

-¿Harry?-la mano de Hermione estaba ahora sobre su hombro. Su voz era amable-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?¿de qué estás hablando? Me acuerdo de la ceremonia de selección tan bien como tú, de cada instante. Fue entonces cuando se decidieron nuestros destinos. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de algo?

Respiro con profundidad.

-¿Harry, qué te ocurre? ¿Estás teniendo alucinaciones? Nunca hubo ninguna Sally-Anne. Fuiste elegido justo después de las gemelas Patil.

A pesar del calor de la chimenea, a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío helado. _Algo iba muy mal..._

Sacudió la cabeza, terco. ¿Qué les pasaba a Ron y Hermione? ¿Cómo podían haberla olvidado sólo porque se hubiera ido antes del colegio? ¿Pero cuándo exactamente? Trató de recordar si la había vuelto a ver. No, no habían tenido clases con los de Hufflepuff hasta segundo, y para cuando aquello ella ya no estaba allí.

Se incorporó súbitamente.

-¿Dónde vas?-¿Por qué la mirada de Hermione parecía tan...ansiosa?

-A la sala común de Hufflepuff-Harry procuró que su voz sonara firme-Alguno de ellos la recordará, aun cuando no estuviera aquí por mucho tiempo.

...

Pero los Hufflepuffs no recordaban a Sally-Anne.

Para su sorpresa, Harry pudo acceder a su Sala Común, situada en las bodegas, sin conocer la contraseña; caminó hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió a su paso. Observó desconcertado la acogedora estancia, con sus mullidos sillones y los tapices dorados colgando de las paredes. ¿No se suponía que algo debía de haber impedido su entrada?

En aquel momento oyó una risa límpida tras de sí. Susan Bones lo estaba mirando, divertida.

-No pasa nada, Harry. No hay contraseña.

-¿No hay contraseña? ¿Entonces, qué mantiene fuera a los intrusos?

Susan sonrió, y en sus mejillas rosadas surgieron sendos hoyuelos.

-Lo que los mantiene fuera son sus propias suposiciones. Por ejemplo, la suposición de que se necesita una contraseña para entrar.

-Oh-Harry empezó a sentir un respeto renovado por los de Hufflepuff.

Susan cerró el libro que sostenía entre las manos.

-Algunas cosas-dijo con suavidad-son muy difíciles de entender. Pero muchas veces, la gente no entiende algo porque _las cosas son demasido simples_. Como nuestra contraseña.

Su sonrisa se anchó, pícara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry, ahora que te has enterado de nuestro secreto al atravesar la puerta como si tal cosa?

Unos pocos Hufflepuffs más se habían reunido en torno a ellos. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley...

Harry dirigió la vista hacia sus caras amistosas. Tomó aire.

-Me preguntaba si alguno de vosotros se acuerda de una chica llamada Sally-Anne Perks.

En sus rostros se reflejó una expresión de amable confusión. Sacudieron sus cabezas, le hicieron algunas preguntas y al cambio respondieron a la suya. No, ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de Sally-Anne Perks. Sí, recordaban la ceremonia de selección, claro que sí; ¿quién lo iba a olvidar?

La exasperación de Harry iba en aumento. _No estaba loco, ella había existido..._ Pero los de Hufflepuff le observaban con inocente desconcierto; no sabían nada de Sally-Anne.

-Decidme-dijo al final-cuántas chicas fueron sorteadas a Hufflepuff en nuestro primer año.

Fue Hannah Abbott, de aspecto dulce y cabello recogido en dos coletas, quien contestó.

-Cuatro. Fuimos cuatro, Harry. Susan Bones, Leanne Robinson, Megan Jones y yo.

Harry estudió su cara. No, no había rastro de mentira en sus ojos.

-Pero, ¿no fueron escogidos cinco chicos y _cinco _chicas para cada casa?-preguntó, a la desesperada-Gryffindor tenía cinco chicas, Ravenclaw también, y Slytherin. ¿Por qué iba Hufflepuff a tener _cuatro _chicas y cinco chicos?

Hannah parecía asombrada.

-No lo sé-respondió, despacio-Pensándolo bien, eso no fue justo, ¿verdad? Tal vez fue otro ejemplo más de Hufflepuff saliendo mal parada frente al resto de las casas.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el grupito, y Harry cedió. Les dio las gracias a los alumnos de Hufflepuff y regresó a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ron y Hermione aún estaban sentados en el suelo frente al fuego, pero con varios palmos más de separación entre ellos de los que había habido antes. ¿Habrían discutido? La chica la miró mientras él cruzaba el umbral.

-¿Qué has averiguado, Harry?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Poca cosa. Ellos tampoco la recuerdan. Pero sí creen que es raro que haya sólo cuatro chicas de Hufflepuff en nuestro curso, cuando hay cinco en las demás casas.

Hermione parecía pensativa, pero Ron se limitó a estirarse y bostezar.

-Bueno, si los de Hufflepuff no la recuerdan, entonces ella no fue escogida para Hufflepuff, ¿no? Debiste de haberla imaginado, Harry. No te preocupes, tío; es normal confundirse. El primer día en Hogwarts fue muy apabullante para todos nosotros. Es difícil aclararse con tanta presión.

_-¡Yo-no-me-la-imaginé!_

Pero Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros ante el arrebato de rabia de Harry, negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Enseguida se enzarzó con Neville en una partida de snaps explosivos y a juzgar por las quemaduras en la túnica de éste, Ron ganaba por goleada.

Harry desvió su mirada de Ron y se plantó frente a la chimenea. ¿Por qué era Ron incapaz de _intentar _ creerle, aunque fuera sólo por un instante? Su recuerdo de Sally-Anne, tan vívido hasta hacía poco, comenzó a disiparse ante la descarada incredulidad de su amigo. ¿Acaso se la había imaginado? ¿Era ella parte de su imaginación, como aquella pirámide que había vislumbrado entre las llamas?

-Harry, vayamos a ver a McGonagall-la voz de Hermione, que se introdujo en sus pensamientos, tenía un inconfundible tono de determinación.

Harry la miró, sin entender.

-¿McGonagall?¿Para qué quieres ir donde McGonagall?

Distinguió una pizca de exasperación entremezclada con ternura en la cara de su amiga cuanda ésta respondió:

-¿Cómo que _para qué_? ¡Para preguntarle lo de Sally-Anne, por supuesto!

-¿Me crees, entonces?-la voz de Harry surgió como un susurro de su garganta.

-No sé _qué _es lo que creo, Harry-dijo Hermione con suavidad-No sé si hubo una Sally-Anne o no. Pero sí creo que tienes una reminiscencia muy vídida de alguien que el resto de nosotros no recuerda, y eso ya es de por sí muy extraño. Y el número de chicas que fueron a parar a Hufflepuff hace dos años...Nunca había pensado acerca de ello, pero tienes razón: Debería de haber habido una más. ¿Te has percatado alguna vez de que los nuevos estudiantes son repartidos de forma equitativa en cada una de las cuatro casas? Hay algo en la propia magia de Hogwarts, y puede ser que también en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que se esfuerza en lograr el equilibrio, la simetría: las cuatro casas han de ser iguales en fuerza, en número... No _puede _haber sólo cuatro chicas de Hufflepuff en nuestro curso-la muchacha recobró aire-Así pues, tiene sentido pensar que falta una... Visitemos a McGonagall, Harry; ella es la encargada de la selección.

Ella le tendió su mano y él la asió, agradecido. Juntos caminaron por los pasillos milenarios, ya desiertos.

-¡Adelante!-la enérgica voz de la profesora McGonagall respondió al dubitativo golpe que Harry le había asestado a la puerta.

-Ah, Potter, señorita Granger-el rostro de la profesora se iluminó muy levemente al alzar la vista y ver a los dos alumnos-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? ¿No es un poco tarde para que anden aún despiertos por ahí?

Entonces, al contemplar sus caras, añadió con rapidez:

-Siéntense, niños. ¿Va algo mal?

Harry y Hermione se hundieron en las sillas que ella les ofrecía. Harry cogió aire.

-Profesora, ¿recuerda usted el día en que Hermione y yo fuimos seleccionados?

McGonagall guardó la pluma que había estado usando bajo la mesa y les sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, Potter. ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que Harry Potter fue escogido para ser alumno de mi casa?-Harry sonrió al notar un sutil deje de orgullo en su voz-Y usted también, señorita Granger. A Potter lo precedía su reputación, claro está, pero de usted yo aún no sabía nada. Si de algo puedo alardear, es de ser capaz de leer el carácter y las habilidades de un niño con sólo observar sus caras, y debo decir que usted se ha mantenido a la altura de lo que sus ojos prometían aquella noche.

-Profesora-inquirió Harry lentamente-¿Se acuerda usted de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff? ¿Recuerda a una niña llamada Sally-Anne Perks?

¿Era su imaginación, o McGonagall había flaqueado durante una milésima de segundo? No, debía de tratarse de una ilusión: su pulso era firme y su voz segura cuando respondió, con cierta nota de sorpresa:

-¿Sally-Anne Perks? ¿En Hufflepuff? No, nunca existió tal alumna, Potter.

-¡Pero _yo_ me acuerdo de ella!

McGonagall parecía sorprendida ante su vehemencia.

-¿Se acuerda de _ella_? No, debe de estar equivocado, Potter-para su sorpresa, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, casi maternal-A veces nuestras mentes nos juegan malas pasadas, Harry. Pero creo que puedo conseguir que la suya se aclare.

Se levantó y sacó un pesado volumen forrado en cuero de un armario.

-Mire, éste es el archivo de Hogwarts; yo soy quien tiene asignada su custodia. El nombre de todos los estudiantes que han asistido a este colegio se registra mágicamente, junto con la casa a la que pertenecen, la fecha de su selección, sus calificaciones, y otros datos de utilidad.

Abrió el viejo ejemplar y pasó sus ojas con delicadeza.

-Veamos. Su ceremonia de selección fue en 1991, el primer día de septiembre. Ah, aquí está. Patil, Padma. Patil, Parvati. Potter, Harry. Échele un vistazo. Puede comprobar usted mismo que no hay ninguna...¿cómo dijo?¿Señorita Perkins?

-Perks.

-Ah, sí. Perks. Como puede ver de la lista de Hufflepuffs de 1991, hubo únicamente cuatro chicas asignadas a dicha casa en ese año. Y aquí está la lista de las clases. Como puede ver, no figura ninguna señorita Perks en ninguna de las clases impartidas ese curso.

-Oh-Harry volvió a hundirse en su asiento, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía sentirse aliviado o miserable. Había sido todo una ilusión, entonces. ¿Pero por qué había algo tan melancólico en esa idea? La pequeña Sally-Anne nunca fue real. Si así era, ¿ cómo podía ser tan vívido el recuerdo de su cara?

-Muchas gracias, profesora-Hermione intercambió algunas frases de cortesía con McGonagall, y después agarró el brazo de Harry, guiándolo fuera con delicadeza. Mientras la puerta del despacho se cerraba tras ellos, Harry susurró:

-Bueno, creo que eso lo aclara todo.

-Desde luego- ¿A qué se debía aquel brillo tan peculiar en los ojos de su amiga?

Entonces Hermione le arrastró hacia una escina, internándolos a ambos en un pasillo vacío.

-¡No dice la verdad!¡McGonagall está mintiendo, Harry! Ahora sé a ciencia cierta que tu apócrifa Hufflepuff existió.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de ver los archivos...

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, impaciente.

-¿No lo has _visto_? ¿No te has fijado en cómo sus manos temblaban cuando mencionaste a Sally-Anne? ¡Y además nos ha _enseñado_ _los archivos del colegios_! La profesora McGonagall, la encargada del archivo secreto de Hogwarts, ha _enseñado _un libro escolar confidencial a dos alumnos, ¡sólo porque uno de ellos dice recordar a una alumna que en realidad nunca estuvo aquí! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Podía haber hecho caso omiso del asunto. O se podía haber preocupado por tu falso recuerdo y haber decidido que necesitabas ir a la enfermería a descansar. Pero no ha hecho nada de eso. Ha puesto muchísimo empeño para _demostrar _que Sally-Anne es fruto de tus sueños..._¿Pero por qué?_

-No lo sé-Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado-Hermione, ¡no estarás insinuando que McGonagall está tratando de encubrir algún tipo de crimen! Si Sally-Anne no figura en los registros, y nadie aparte de mí la recuerda, lo más probable es que no fuera real...

Hermione no se mostró de acuerdo.

-Los ficheros pueden falsificarse, incluso siendo mágicos. Las mentes pueden ser alteradas y la memoria, borrada...

-¿Y cómo explicas que mis recuerdos no hayan sido modificados, a diferencia de los del resto?

La chica le miró.

-Tal vez...-dijo lentamente-tal vez tu mente sea distinta en cierto sentido-prosiguió con rapidez al ver su gesto-No, no, no quiero decir que estés loco, Harry. Pero sabemos a ciencia cierta que tu mente _es _distinta en ciertos aspectos. Puedes hablar con las serpientes, por ejemplo. Quizás hay algo en tu mente, sea lo que sea, que aparte de permitirte hablar pársel también protege tus recuerdos.

Hermione permaneció en silencio por unos instantes; tenía un aire concentrado y distante.

-Me pregunto...-caviló soñadoramente-Me pregunto si alguien podría borrar todo rastro de recuerdo de la existencia de una persona. Sería muy complicado, ¿sabes? Sí, es fácil acordarse de borrar las cosas más importantes, como su nombre de un archivo escolar o un recuerdo de la mente de sus compañeros de clase, pero siempre se escaparía algún detalle, por insignificante que fuera.

Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras volvían a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron les dirigió la vista al entrar, pero luego fingió ignorarlos. Al parecer, se había hartado de la inexistente alumna de Hufflepuff. Pronto subió al dormitorio de los chicos junto a Dean y Seamus, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la estancia.

Hermione le echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, y después susurró:

-Necesito ayuda con mis deberes.

Aquello era lo último que Harry hubiera esperado oír de su amiga. Se limitó a mirarla, atónito.

_-¿Q-qué?_

-Mis deberes, Harry-sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa-Querría saber si podrías llamar a Dobby; tal vez él pueda ayudarme con algo particularmente difícil.

Arrancó un trocito de pergamino y preparó una pluma con rapidez.

Perplejo, Harry musitó al aire:

-¿Dobby?

Y Dobby apareció con un crack, sus enormes ojos húmedos de la emoción.

-¿Harry Potter llamó?

-Hola, Dobby-dijo Harry-Gracias por venir-aquello interrumpió las protestas de gratitud del elfo y logró turbarlo aún más-Mi amiga Hermione necesita ayuda con sus...emmm...deberes.

-Dobby-saludó Hermione amablemente-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto especialmente complicado para la clase de Aritmancia, y esperaba que quizás tú fueras capaz ayudarme.

Dobby chilló excitado.

-Dobby sería feliz de poder ayudarla, señorita. Dobby sabe mucho sobre Aritmancia, tanto de _gematría _como de numerología rúnica. Como todos los elfos domésticos, señorita.

-¿De veras?-Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero se apresuró en añadir: Dobby, estoy estudiando una rama poco conocida de la aritmancia Muggle, que se llama _estadística_.

-¿Estadística?-Dobby paladeó la palabra pensativamente-Dobby no conoce esa palabra, señorita.

.Hermione agitó su despeinada cabellera y le sonrió.

-Muy poca gente del mundo mágico ha escuchado algo sobre esta ciencia, Dobby. Pero sus principios son muy sencillos de entender: Primero reunimos cifras sobre hechos arbitrarios, como por ejemplo, el número de peldaños en una escalera, el peso de unos niños, la cantidad de gente que cae enferma por una gripe. Y entoces analizamos el patrón que se saca de esas cifras. Y ese patrón, Dobby, en ocasiones puede decirnos algo que los números por sí solos no pueden.

-¡Oh!-los ojos de Dobby resplandecieron ante los asombrosos misterios de la estadística.

-Así que me preguntaba, Dobby, si podrías recabar cierta serie de números.

Dobby asintió con entusiasmo, y ella prosiguió:

-Me interesaría particularmente entender cómo funciona lo de las comidas en el Gran Comedor. He notado que siempre hay el número exacto de platos necesarios, ni uno más, ni uno menos. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Encantamientos, señorita-Dobby parecía encantado de poder compartir lo que sabía con Hermione-El número de cubiertos y platos que hacen falta se muestra en el fuego mágico de las cocinas, junto con información sobre requerimientos dietéticos específicos.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Dobby...sería tremendamente útil si pudieras darme información a cerca de las cenas servidas en Hogwarts durante un periodo determinado de tiempo. Veamos...Por ejemplo...-le echó un vistazo a su pergamino-Por ejemplo el mes de septiembre de 1991. ¿Podrías decirme cuántos alumnos cenaban en Hogwarts en septiembre de aquel año?

-¡Sí, por supuesto, señorita!-Dobby zarandeó la cabeza, feliz, y acto seguido se esfumó.

Aguardaron en silencio. Dobby no necesitó ni media hora para regresar.

-¡Harry Potter y señorita Granger, Dobby tiene _estadísticas_!-sostuvo sus notas con orgullo y las recitó con solemnidad-Cenas servidas a estudiantes en Hogwarts. 1 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 2 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 3 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 4 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 5 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 6 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 7 de septiembre de 1991: 412. 8 de septiembre de 1991: 411. 9 de septiembre de 1991: 411...-leyó la cifra hasta el final del mes.

Después del 7 de septiembre de 1991, un alumnos menos cenó en Hogwarts.

-Muchísimas gracias, Dobby-susurró Hermione-Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba...

Dobby desapareció con una sonrisa y un pequeño estallido, pero Harry y Hermione permanecieron inmóviles, observándose el uno al otro. Sally-Anne Perks permaneció en Hogwarts durante siete días antes de desvanecerse sin dejar rastro.

_¿Qué le ocurrió en aquellos siete días?_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry puso todo su empeño en hacer memoria. Recreaba constantemente en su mente el efímero recuerdo que conservaba de Sally-Anne, tanto que al final éste se volvió difuso. ¿De verdad la habría visto? Hermione le hizo repetir una y otra vez lo poco que recordaba: el color de los ojos de la niña, el brillo de su pelo rubio, la expresión de su carita menuda. ¿Había vuelto a ver a Sally-Anne después de la selección, durante la cena? Debía de haber estado sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff. ¿Quizás, y sólo quizás, la había visto sentada junto a Susan?

No. La verdad era que no le había prestado atención a los de Hufflepuff. Terminada la ceremonia, le había embargado una sensación de euforia ante la nueva vida que se le presentaba; pronto se vio inmerso en la alegría de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se acordaba perfectamente de las bromas de Fred y George, del aire afectado de Percy... Había estudiado con entusiasmo las caras de los niños que habían sido seleccionados junto a él: Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean... Habían reído, hablado y sobre todo comido sin parar, hambrientos como estaban tras aquel día tan agotador. Harry echó un vistazo en una o dos ocasiones a la mesa de Slytherin, aliviado de no haber acabado _allí_, pero apenas se fijó en los de Hufflepuff.

¿Pero y qué de antes de la ceremonia? ¿La habría visto mientras esperaban ansiosos fuera del Gran Comedor? Recordó la multitud de nuevos estudiantes, que se apiñaban entre sí, y sus voces, que sonaban débiles y fantasmagóricas en aquella imponente estancia de piedra. ¿Estaba Sally-Anne entre ellos? Harry no lo recordaba.

Tenía que haber estado en el andén de King's Cross aguardando a que el magnífico _Expresso _de color escarlata partiera hacia Hogwarts. Harry se la imaginó plantada allí, rodeada del vapor de la locomotora. ¿Habría ido sola, como él, o la habría acompañado algún familiar, quizás su padre o su madre, o tal vez ambos? ¿Se habría asomado a la ventana del tren, deseando ver a su madre antes de que ésta desapareciera de la vista? Su madre... ¿Derramó alguien una sola lágrima por Sally-Anne cuando se fue a Hogwarts? ¿Lloró alguien cuando desapareció, o simplemente se desvaneció sin que nadie sufriera por su ausencia?

¿Habría llorado en el tren, insegura y asustada por la etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar? ¿O quizás halló consuelo en otros como ella? ¿Le habría sonreído tímidamente a algún niño que le pareciera agradable, habría conocido a alguien de quien le hubiera gustado hacerse amiga? ¿Compró algún dulce del carrito, habría quedado maravillada por las ranas de chocolate o las plumas de azúcar?

Él no _podía_ saberlo.

No, Harry estaba seguro de que no había visto a Sally-Anne en el andén, ni tampoco en el tren. Su mente había estado ocupada, concentrada en el simpático pelirrojo que resultó ser Ron, en la niña mandona de cabello indomable que era Hermione. Harry había estado solo toda su vida, y podía convivir con ello. Pero aquel tren mágico le concedió un deseo que él jamás había pronunciado en voz alta; le había traído amigos. Fue fantástico estar acompañado de Ron, y más emocionante aún percatarse de que el pelirrojo seguía a su lado mientras se encaminaban hacia el lago, y también Hermione. Caminaba _con _alguien, con sus nuevos amigos. Después se metió en uno de los botes junto a Ron...

¡Los botes! ¡Había visto a Sally-Anne sentada en uno de los botes! Ahora lo recordaba: había buscado a Hermione con la mirada mientras los botes se acercaban al lejano castillo, y justo entonces captó por el rabillo del ojo una cara pálida junto a un muchacho moreno de buen aspecto. Sally-Anne y Anthony Goldstein...

...

Harry y Hermione subieron por la escalinata espiral que conducía a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Se encontraron de frente con una pesada puerta de roble que estaba cerrada y no tenía pomo. Tampoco había ningún retrato que les pidiera un santo y seña; sólo una aldaba con forma de pájaro. ¿Era un cuervo o quizás un águila?

Vacilante, Harry golpeó la madera con el pájaro de metal. Para su sorpresa, el ave se dirigió a él:

-¿Dónde van a parar los objetos desaparecidos?

-Oh-susurró Hermione a su lado-No pide una contraseña, sino la respuesta a un acertijo. Es para medir la sabiduría de una persona; sólo puede entrar alguien que sea digno de Ravenclaw.

El pájaro repitió su pregunta con dulzura:

-¿Dónde van a parar los objetos desaparecidos?

"_Eso es exactamente lo que estamos intentando averiguar"_ se dijo Harry. Observó que Hermione se esforzaba en pensar una solución lógica, pero él no esperó a que su amiga diera con ella.

-Si lo supiéramos, los objetos no estarían _desaparecidos_, ¿no es así? Simplemente habrían sido _cambiados de lugar_...

El pájaro se mantuvo en silencio por un instante. Entonces la puerta se abrió ante ellos, mientras el ave añadía con voz aflautada:

-No es la contestación que estaba esperando, pero podéis entrar.

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw era una estancia luminosa y aireada, con ventanales arqueados y tapices en bronce y azul. Su llegada fue acogida con sorpresa, pero se encontraron con que Anthony estaba deseoso de hablar con ellos.

Los chicos se apartaron a un rincón aislado, desde el cual se podían apreciar en la distancia tanto el lago como las desdibujadas montañas de más allá.

Anthony les dedicó una gran sonrisa que iluminó su serio rostro.

-¿Así que habeís conseguido entrar en nuestra sala común? Lo cierto es que no me extraña demasiado; siempre he creído que hay algo de Ravenclaw en vosotros dos. Todavía esperamos que el Sombrero se dé cuenta de su error y seleccione a Hermione para nuestra casa.

-Sólo venimos de visita, Anthony-explicó Hermione, sonrojada ante el halago-Hay una pregunta que queremos hacerte.

Harry concentró su mirada en la cara del chico.

-Anthony, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, el viaje en los botes?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-había un brillo distante en sus ojos-Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Iba alguien contigo en el bote, o estabas sólo?

Una sombra se cernió sobre los rasgos de Anthony al fruncir el ceño. Al principio no dijo nada, pero luego comentó con voz pausada:

-Qué raro que me preguntéis esto...

Harry se inclinó aún más hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza despacio.

-No sé cómo decirlo... Es difícil de explicar con palabras. Sabéis que éramos dos personas por bote, ¿verdad? Pues el número de alumnos de nuestro curso debió ser impar, porque yo iba solo en el mío. Pero...

-Pero...¿qué?-Harry contuvo la respiración.

Los oscuros ojos del chico se clavaron en los suyos.

-Prometed que no os vais a reír. Sé que suena ridículo... Sé que no había nadie conmigo; el bote estaba vacío, aparte de mí. _Pero no tengo el recuerdo de haberme sentido solo..._¿Debería, verdad? Cuando acabé solo en un bote, y los demás sí que tenían a alguien que les hiciera compañía, debería de haberme sentido extraño. Pero no. No sé cómo explicarlo... Mi mente me dice que no había nadie más en la barca, pero mi corazón conserva una emoción distinta, un sentimiento de compañerismo, no de soledad. Cuando pienso en ello, me pregunto si habrá algo de magia detrás; quizás la magia de Hogwarts me hacía compañía mientras remábamos hacia él...

Los miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntáis?

Harry no sabía qué contestar, pero Hermione ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

-Es que estamos intentando saber más cosas sobre Hogwarts y sobre cómo funciona su magia. Todavía hay tantas cosas por conocer...

Aparentemente, esta contestación satisfizo al Ravenclaw, ya que asintió con gravedad.

-Tienes razón. A veces pienso que Hogwarts albera más secretos de los que podemos imaginar.

...

Hermione giró su pluma. El resto de los Gryffindors se habían ido a la cama, así que los dos amigos habían esparcido toda la información recabada en el suelo. La muchacha contemplaba atentamente los pergaminos que se extendían ante ella, una colección de "estadísticas" proporcionadas por Dobby. El elfo incluso aceptó hacer una visita furtiva al despacho de McGonagall, de donde copió datos del archivo escolar con su diminuta caligrafía élfica. Ahora disponían de los nombres de los 411 alumnos que habían asistido a Hogwarts en otoño de 1991. Sabían en qué casa estaba cada uno, qué les habían servido de desayuno, comida y cena, a qué clases acudían y cuáles habían sido sus calificaciones. Harry se alegró al descubrir que después de todo, Snape no parecía muy entusiasmado con los resultados de Draco en Pociones, pero Hermione ni siquiera sonrió ante esa agradable noticia.

Dobby estaba acurrucado junto a ellos, aguardando ansiosamente por si necesitaban más ayuda con esa nueva y extraña _ciencia_.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-refunfuñó Hermione-¿Cómo puede alguien dejar de existir así, de repente, sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Ella desapareció, tanto de nuestros recuerdos, como de los archivos del colegio. ¿Moriría quizás? Eso podría explicar por qué no está en los registros, pero no el hecho de que nos hayamos olvidado de ella. ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de que había un estudiante menos? ¿Nadie notó algo tan inaudito, tan sin precedentes?

-No lo sé-murmuró Harry.

-Dobby piensa que no es tan _inaudito_, señorita-Harry y Hermione parpadearon, sorprendidos, mientras observaban al elfo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-quiso saber el chico.

Dobby buscó entre los pliegues del paño de cocina que llevaba puesto, y los ojos le brillaban misteriosamente.

-A Dobby le están gustando las _estadísticas_, Harry Potter, señor, así que Dobby ha querido recoger más datos para él. Cifras de la cocina, sobre las comidas, desde el principio de Hogwarts.

-¿Desde el _principio_?-Harry se preguntó cuánto había pasado desde entonces-¿El colegio no había sido fundado allá por la Edad Media? De hecho, aquella gruesa pila de papeles que Dobby sacó del fondo de su atavío, repleta de escritura recargada, parecía incluir meticulosa información de cientos de años atrás.

-Dobby le puede leer esto a Harry Potter, señor-sugirió el elfo, esperanzado, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si vas al grano, Dobby? Ya sabes, el patrón que se obtiene de las cifras.

El elfo parecía un poco decepcionado, aunque asintió, conforme.

-Bien, señoria Granger, Harry Potter, Dobby ve un patrón en las cifras que ha recolectado. El número de cenas ha sido constante durante todos los cursos, excepto cuando los alumnos enferman o son expulsados, o si fallecen como la pobre señorita Myrtle. Entonces los números cambian, señor, pero siempre hay una anotación en el archivo que dice lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Así que siempre hay constancia de cuando alguien deja la escuela o muere?- la voz de Hermione temblaba un poco.

-Sí, señorita. Excepto en dos ocasiones.

-¿Excepto en _dos_ ocasiones?

Dobby asintió con solemnidad.

-Así es, señorita. Una vez en septiembre de 1896, y otra en septiembre de 1991.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de asombro.

-¿En septiembre de 1896? ¿Ha ocurrido con anterioridad?

-Sí, señorita. En septiembre de 1896, de repente se registró una cena menos, sin ninguna nota ni aclaración en el archivo-el elfo consultó sus papeles-Fue el 8 de septiembre, señorita. Siete días después del inicio de las clases.

_Siete días... _A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, pese a que el fuego danzaba, alegre, en la chimenea de Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

_N. del T: Para la mejor comprensión de la trama y por si alguien no leyó el disclaimer del primer capítulo, os recuerdo que la historia transcurre en el otoño/invierno del tercer curso de Harry. Sirius es todavía un fugitivo del que Harry apenas sabe nada, Ron aún tiene a Scabbers (Pettigrew) y Hermione guarda por algún lado su giratiempo..._

-Dos desapariciones-dijo Hermione, pensativa-Una en 1896 y otra en 1991. Dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que se han desvanecido, y un periodo de 95 años entre ambos casos. Dobby, ¿hay alguna manera de descubrir a qué casa iba el primer estudiante desaparecido? ¿Y si era un chico o una chica?

Dobby repasó sus preciados pergaminos con atención.

-Bueno, señorita, parece que en la mesa de Hufflepuff se sirvió una cena menos el 8 de septiembre de 1896. Dobby no sabe si el alumno era un chico o una chica, pero Dobby ha notadode que había sólo cuatro chicas de primero en Hufflepuff ese año, y cinco en las demás casas, señorita-se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con sus enormes ojos verdes-A Dobby no le está gustando esto, Harry Potter, señor.

Harry le dio una palmadita al elfo en el brazo.

-Lo sé, Dobby-susurró-A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado.

_¿Otra chica de Hufflepuff desaparecida?_

Hermione comenzó a apilar todos los pergaminos en un montón.

-Hay alguien a quien tenemos que ir a hablar ahora mismo-declaró, mientras metía el último de los papeles en su mochila.

-¿A quién?

Ella presionó la mochila, que estaba a reventar.

-A la única persona viva que conozco que ha estado presente en ambas ceremonias de selección. En Hogwarts sólo hay una persona que haya estado aquí tanto en 1896 como en 1991, aparte de los fantasmas.

A Harry le costó un minuto comprender a quién se refería su amiga.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿En serio piensas que es _tan _mayor?

-Nació en 1881. Viene en _Historia de Hogwarts._ ¿Alguna vez has abierto ese libro, Harry?

-No.

Hermione suspiró.

-Bueno, al menos yo sí lo he leído. Dumbledore debía de tener unos quince años cuando ocurrió la primera desaparición, y sería un Gryffindor de quinto; no me sorprendería que también fuera Prefecto.

Una absurda imagen del anciano Dumbledore embutido en la túnica escolar, con la reluciente insignia de prefecto semioculta bajo la barba, cruzó la mente de Harry y le provocó una sonrisa. De alguna manera, era incapaz de imaginarse a Dumbledore con quince años.

...

Harry disfrutó bastante del paseo por los pasillos laberínticos junto a Hermione. Su recuerdo de Sally-Anne era un fugaz retazo de otra realidad, una realidad que ya no existía en las mentes del resto, excepto en la suya. Ron se había negado a admitir que aquella otra realidad, a la que pertenecía Sally-Anne, hubiera existido alguna vez. Pero Hermione se había adentrado en su memoria, se había vuelto parte de la búsqueda de la chica perdida en el pasado.

Se detuvieron ante la gárgola que cuidaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Sorbete de limón?-sugirió Harry, esperanzado, pero la estatua le dedicó una pétrea mirada de desdén y no se movió ni un palmo de su sitio. Al parecer, la contraseña del año anterior había sido sustituida por otra.

Hermione le miró.

-¿Cuál crees que es el dulce favorito del profesor Dumbledore este año, Harry? ¿Caramelos gigantes? ¿Golosinas de pera? ¿Pastelitos franceses? ¿Gelatina de grosella roja?

Harry pensó en ello. _Menta_. Había percibido una suave fragancia mentolada al cruzarse con el director en el vestíbulo la última vez. ¿Pero qué clase de caramelos de menta? Definitivamente no aquellos de la marca _Tic Tac_. ¿Cómo se llamaban ésos que le daba la vieja señora Figg cuando los Dursley le habían dejado a su cuidado? La anciana tenía escondidas en sus cajones infinidad de deliciosas confituras de menta, y a Harry siempre le habían gustado mucho, no como aquella repugnante sopa de repollo casera que siempre le solía servir. Algunos de esos dulces tenía nombres peculiares: Piedras del Castillo de Edimburgo, Platillos Volantes, _Humbug_... ¡Sí, ése era!

-Humbug.

La gárgola se desplazó para dejarlos pasar.

-¿_Humbug_? ¿Es eso realmente un caramelo?-quiso saber Hermione mientras entraban al despacho de Dumbledore-Nunca he oído hablar de él.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera instruir a la hija de dos dentistas sobre viejos dulces muggles, ambos se dieron cuenta de una cosa: la oficina estaba vacía. Aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador, viejo y raído, sí permanecía en su estantería.

Le echaron un rápido vistazo a la estancia. La gran sala circular estaba llena de libros antiguos que desprendían un agradable olor a polvo y cuero, y de toda clase de extraños y delicados instrumentos de plata, relojes y balanzas. El fénix Fawkes estaba en su jaula de oro, magnífico con sus plumas escarlatas y doradas, pero no había nadie más allí.

El Sombrero Seleccionador parecía dormitar en su balda, apoyado en un montón de libros, incluyendo títulos _como La boda alquímica de Christian Rosenkreutz_ y _¡Abajo el Colegio! Una Guía de la Vida Escolar para Jóvenes Pupilos y sus Progenitores_ de un tal Molesworth. Harry levantó el viejo y deshilachado sombrero de la estantería y se lo puso en la cabeza. Por un momento, contuvo el aliento, y entonces sintió que el sombrero despertaba a la vida.

-¿Qué significa esto?-su voz sonaba somnolienta y un poco irritada-¿Viene a ser re-seleccionado, no es así? ¿Ha tenido un cambio de opinión, señor Potter?

-Eh...Gracias, pero no. Estoy muy bien en Gryffindor. Sólo he venido para preguntarte unas pocas cosas, si no te importa.

El Sombrero suspiró y eso provoco que se desprendiera la capa de polvo que cubría la vieja tela.

-Pero _sí_ que me importa. Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador, no un maldito consejero escolar. Te puse en Gryffindor, tal y como me pediste. No pienso analizar la elección que hiciste ni a especular qué tal te iría de haber ido a parar a Slytherin. Me vuelvo a dormir.

El Sombrero trató de escabullirse de su cabeza, pero Harry lo sustuvo con fuerza.

-No te quiero preguntar nada sobre mi selección. Te quiero preguntar acerca de otra cosa.

-¡Auch!-el Sombrero se retorció, pero acabo dándose por vencido-Vale, responderé a _una _pregunta, pero después será mejor que me dejes en paz, o te pondré en Slytherin.

-Tres. Por favor, contesta a _tres_ preguntas.

-Persistente, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro de que no serías un buen Slytherin? De acuerdo, pequeño travieso. Contestaré a tres preguntas, pero si luego tú o tu amiga _osáis _perturbarme, os enviaré a ambos a Durmstrang.

Harry trató de mirar al Sombrero para ver si hablaba en serio, pero por supuesto, eso era imposible.

-No creo que puedas _hacer_ eso.

-¿Es eso una pregunta?

-No, claro que no-Harry pensó rápido-Vale, ahí va mi primera pregunta: _¿Qué le pasó a Sally-Anne Perks?_

-¡Oh!-una risita surgió de entre los pliegues-_Ése_ es un nombre que no esperaba oír...

-Sally-Anne desapareció poco después de la ceremonia de selección-apuntó Hermione.

El Sombrero se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces dijo:

-Me he preguntado muchas veces qué habría sido de Sally-Anne Perks. Podía sentir que ella ya no estaba en Hogwarts; siempre noto cuando alguien a quien he seleccionado abandona el castillo. Permaneció aquí durante siete días. Pero nadie parece recordarlo; su nombre ya no es mencionado. Pero me temo que no sé la respuesta a vuestra pregunta. Estuvo aquí, fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff, y entonces se desvaneció. Eso es todo lo que sé. Segunda cuestión, por favor.

-Harry, piensa lo que...-comenzó Hermione, pero Harry ya sabía lo que se disponía a preguntar.

-¿Cómo era ella? Debiste de introducirte en su mente al seleccionarla. ¿Cómo era Sally-Anne?

-Hum...-el Sombrero Seleccionador caviló unos segundos-Bueno, era sin duda, una Hufflepuff. Tenía algo de poder, pero no era especialmente inteligente, ni valiente, ni cruel. No había duda de dónde ponerla. Pero...

-Pero...¿qué?-Harry se apresuró en añadir:-Eso era un comentario, no una pregunta.

-De acuerdo-Harry podía jurar que el Sombrero se estaba burlando de él-Aún te queda una pregunta, Potter. En cuanto a Sally-Anne...

Su voz sonó grave al responder:

-Sally-Anne era una Hufflepuff. Eso está claro. Pero había algo en ella que me inquietaba. No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Por favor, inténtalo.

El Sombrero suspiró.

-Potter, tú tienes una varita, cómo no. Recuérdame el tipo, por favor.

-Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros.

-¿Qué pasaría si un día, por error, cogieras una varita de acebo y fénix, de la misma longitud, pero que no fuera la tuya?

Harry pensó en ello.

-Creo que me daría cuenta. Simplemente, no me sentiría a gusto con ella.

-Exactamente. Un mago conoce su varita, y sabría si es una distinta, aun cuando fueran idénticas a simple vista. Pues bien, yo _conozco _a los niños. Los he sorteado durante cientos de años en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. _Pero Sally-Anne Perks era diferente. _No se parecía a ningún niño a quien yo hubiera seleccionado. No, no quiero decir que fuera un villano disfrazado ni nada de eso; recordad que yo siempre veo la verdadera personalidad de las personas, y os puedo decir que Sally-Anne era un muchacha dulce, pero no muy brillante. Estaba asustada y se sentía muy confusa. Pero todo eso es normal. He notado el miedo en cientos de niños durante todos estos años. No había maldad en Sally-Anne Perks, de eso estoy seguro. Era sólo una niñita que estaba asustada. Pero había _algo _en ella, algo que no soy capaz de discernir. Había algo en ella que no iba bien. Algo que estaba _mal_. No encuentro otra forma de expresarlo.

-Oh-Harry reflexionó por unos instantes y dijo-Hermione, ¿por qué no haces tú la última pregunta?

Y Hermione dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose al Sombrero sin titubear:

-Por favor, nombra a todas las chicas que seleccionaste para Hufflepuff en septiembre de 1896. A _todas_ ellas.

El Sombreró recitó de un tirón:

-Abbott, Dorotea. Doge, Hazel. Sprout, Demeter. Zeller, Amaryllis.

Y entonces se sumió en el silencio.

-_Todas _ellas, por favor-dijo Hermione con suavidad. Harry contuvo el tiempo y esperó. ¿Habría otro nombre? _Tenía_ que haber otro nombre...

El Sombrero suspiró pesadamente.

-M-me temo que no puedo. Hay otro nombre que deseo pronunciar, pero me veo incapaz de hacerlo. Cada vez que intento decirlo, mi voz pierde fuerza y mi memoria se bloquea. Hay un encantamiento sobre mí, y me impide mencionar uno de los nombres de la ceremonia de Selección de aquel año. Lamento que esto sea todo lo que puedo contaros, jóvenes Gryffindors.

Harry se lo sacó de la cabeza, agradeciéndole sinceramente su ayuda, y lo colocó con delicadeza en su balda. El Sombrero se tendió sobre la pila de libros y pareció sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-¡Ah, Harry! ¿No estarás tratando de cambiarte de Casa, verdad?-Dumbledore le hablaba amablemente desde la puerta.

Harry giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Lo siento mucho... no queríamos molestarle...

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Harry. Y usted también, por supuesto, señorita Granger. Cualquier persona que sea capaz de descubrir mi contraseña es bienvenida. Soy muy cuidadoso a la hora de escogerla, ¿sabéis? Ningún funcionario del Ministerio la ha adivinado jamás, pero los niños lo hacen constantemente-Dumbledore sonrió y les señaló un par de mullidos sillones.

El director se sentó tras su escritorio y les observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?¿O simplemente habéis venido a discutir vuestra selección con el Sombrero?

Harry miró al Sombrero, que parecía seguir dormitando.

-Creo que no le gusta hablar sobre por qué nos puso en una casa y no en otra, señor.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore relucieron.

-Lo cierto es que no, pero eso no impide que los alumnos se lo estén consultando todo el tiempo. Recuerdo la de veces que pillé al joven Sirius Black en este despacho... Aparentemente, estaba preocupado y creía que el Sombrero había cometido un terrible error al enviarle a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin, donde había estado toda su familia.

Desde la estantería les llegó una voz brusca:

-Yo nunca cometo errores. Él era Gryffindor como el que más.

-¿Sirius Black, el asesino fugitivo? ¿El que huyó de Azkaban?-susurró Hermione-¿Él fue un... _Gryffindor_?

-De hecho, sí-dijo Dumbledore con suavidad-Junto con el padre y la madre de Harry, y vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Lupin.

Harry recordó el rostro demacrado y fantasmagórico que había visto en los carteles de "Se busca". ¿Sirius Black, en Gryffindor?

-¿Cómo es eso posible, profesor Dumbledore?-quiso saber.

Dumbledore sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro, Harry. A veces pienso que debió de haber un error, que quizá Sirius no fue bien juzgado... Pero no has venido hasta aquí para hablar de Sirius Black, ¿verdad, Harry?

-No, señor-Harry dudó unos instantes. Entonces miró a Dumbledore a los ojos-Hemos venido a hablar sobre Sally-Anne Perks, profesor.

Dumbledore se quedó inmóvil por un momento. El color había abandonado su cara y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Profesor?-Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo, y él pareció dominar sus emociones.

-Ah. Sí.-Dumbledore les dedicó una sonrisa, pero parecía requerirle un gran esfuerzo-Sally-Anne Perks... Ahora, debería preguntaros cómo habéis dado con ese nombre...

-Fue seleccionada justo antes que yo, profesor-dijo Harry-El Sombrero la puso en Hufflepuff un poco antes de ponerme a mí en Gryffindor.

Quizás fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció percibir un ligero temblo en la voz de Dumbledore cuando preguntó:

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Harry?

-Lo sé porque yo me encontraba _allí_, profesor. Igual que usted. Recuerdo que el Sombrero la envió a Hufflepuff.

-¿Lo _recuerdas_?-susurró Dumbledore. ¿Había tal vez una nota de escepticismo en la voz del director? El anciano se giró hacia Hermione. -¿Qué hay de usted, señorita Granger? ¿Se acuerda también de ella?

-No, señor.

- De acuerdo, entonces debes de estar confundido, Harry.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No estoy confundido, profesor, y usted lo sabe. Sally-Anne Perks permaneció aquí una semana justo antes de desaparecer, justo como la otra chica.

-¿La otra chica? ¿Qué otra chica?

El chico notó como su mal humor iba en aumento.

-La niña que fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff en 1896, cuando usted estaba en su quinto año. La otra niña que desapareció de Hogwarts siete días después de comenzar el curso.

El rostro de Dumbledore estaba lívido.

-¿Harry, cómo lo -? No, imposible, tú _no puedes_ saberlo...

Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

-¡Por favor, cuénteme lo que les ocurrió, profesor! ¿Qué les pasó a Sally-Anne y la otra chica?

Dumbledore exhaló un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor... Harry, Hermione... No sé cómo habéis topado con esa información, pero debo pediros que _la dejéis estar_. Por favor, no preguntéis por Sally-Anne... Ni por... la otra chica. _Por favor_. Necesito que confiéis en mi juicio en lo que concierne a este tema. _Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor olvidar_.

_¿Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor olvidar? _A Harry se le formó en la mente la imagen de la pálida cara de Sally-Anne. Si él también la olvidaba, entonces ella desaparecería para siempre, como si nunca hubiera existido...

-No, profesor. Ella no merece ser olvidada.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

-Oh, Harry-dijo con suavidad-Eres un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, ¿verdad? Siempre dispuesto a rescatar a alguien en apuros. Pero esto es distinto, Harry. Sally-Anne no fue la víctima inocente de un crimen; a ella no la asesinó Lord Voldemort. Por favor, confía en mí, Harry. No puedo contarte nada más sobre este asunto, pero créeme cuando digo que Sally-Anne desapareció de Hogwarts _porque jamás debió haber llegado al colegio. _Su presencia aquí era un completo error.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dumbledore la detuvo cortésmente.

-No, señorita Granger, no hay más preguntas. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y os ruego encarecidamente que no indaguéis más. Espero que ambos disfrutéis de la tarde.

Y los guió, amable pero firmemente, hasta la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez fuera de la oficina del director, Hermione se giró hacia Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ha sido_ eso_? Dumbledore _sabe_ qué les ocurrió a Sally-Anne y la otra chica, pero por alguna razón, se niega a decírnoslo. Me pregunto por qué... Harry, ¿no creerás que el propio Dumbledore estuviera involucrado en esas desapariciones, verdad?

-¿Dumbledore?-Harry se estremeció. ¿Seguro que no? El director era un anciano tan amable... ¿no era así? De repente, Harry se sintió invadido por la alarmante sensación de que el familiar Hogwarts se había esfumado, pasando de ser un lugar cálido y amigable a otro más siniestro y desconocido._ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _Una niña había desaparecido en la nada, y en vez de mover cielo y tierra para resolver el misterio, el afable y brillante Dumbledore se alteraba con la sola mención de su nombre. No había duda de que ocultaba algo, pero ¿qué exactamente? A Harry le resultaba imposible imaginarse al director como un villano o un asesino, tanto con quince como con ciento diez años. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿_quizás podría serlo_? Negó con la cabeza y susurró:

-No lo sé...Sabe algo, eso seguro. Qué extraño verle tan intranquilo...

El recuerdo de la expresión del anciano le perturbó. Qué viejo le había parecido, qué frágil y sin vida se veía al ser despojado de su buen humor habitual...

Un pensamiento repentino irrumpió en su cabeza.

- Hay otra cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué le ha pillado tan de improvisto? McGonagall debería de haberle prevenido de que habíamos empezado a preguntar por Sally-Anne. Tengo la sensación de que hay un terrible secreto que ambos conocen y esconden. Si están juntos en esto, ¿no le debería de haber avisado para prepararle ante nuestras preguntas?

Hermione asintió.

-Estás en lo correcto, Harry. Eso es raro. ¡Y también que Dumbledore esté tan afectado por ello! Parecía derrumbarse cada vez que nombrábamos a Sally-Anne. De hecho, parecía afectarle incluso más que a McGonagall. Pero si estuviera involucrado en el asunto, sería lógico que alguien de su intelecto hubiera inventado una historia por si alguien descubriese algo. En vez de eso, actúa como si tratara de _olvidar _que esas dos niñas hayan existido alguna vez...

La chica carraspeó.

-Hay algo más, Harry. El Sombrero Seleccionador había sido embrujado para que no recordara el nombre de la primera niña.

-Sí-afirmó Harry, pensativo-Eso requeriría magia muy poderosa. No creo que un mago ordinario pudiera encantar el Sombrero... Debe ser obra de alguien muy hábil como el propio Dumbledore...o Voldemort...

Hermione se estremeció ante la mención de Voldemort, pero por una vez, lo dejó pasar.

-Tienes razón. Para confundir al Sombrero sería necesaria magia muy avanzada, pero no me refería a eso. Lo que no entiendo es _cómo el sombrero sí se acuerda del nombre de Sally-Anne. ¿_Por qué recuerda su nombre, y no el de la chica que desapareció 95 años antes? Si la misma persona trató de ocultar ambas desapariciones, ¿por qué hizo olvidar un nombre y no el otro?¿Por qué confundiría alguien al Sombrero una y no dos veces?

Harry pensó en ello.

-¿Por qué confundir al sombrero, en cualquier caso? Si las dos estudiantes fueron borradas de todo recuerdo, así como de los registros escolares, por qué molestarse en hacérselo olvidar al Sombrero? Se suponía que nadie lo iba a recordar. Parece un extraño accidente que yo me acuerde de ella. Si yo también lo hubiera olvidado, nadie nunca le hubiera preguntado al Sombrero por Sally-Anne?

-Tal vez sólo querían ser lo más exhaustivo posible a la hora de ocultarlo...-sugirió Hermione-Pero, ¿entonces por qué no eliminaron también el recuerdo de Sally-Anne del Sombrero? Esto no tiene ningún sentido... Excepto sí...

-Excepto sí...¿qué?

Hermione permaneció en silencio por un instante, enroscando en su dedo un mechón de cabello, pensativa. Finalmente dijo:

-Excepto sí hubiera otra razón por la que hacer olvidar al Sombrero el primer nombre. Si se encargaron de que todo el mundo la olvidara, entonces debe ser por otra cosa...

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Quizás el primer nombre tuvo que ser borrado del Sombrero para que Sally-Anne pudiera ser seleccionada.

Harry la observó, perplejo.

-¿Pero para qué haría falta que el Sombrero olvidara el primer nombre? Oh...-una curiosa corriente de entendimiento le empezó a recorrer._ ¡Eso era imposible! Pero aún así..._

Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, y ella asintió.

- El Sombrero Seleccionador no hubiera sido capaz de seleccionar a Sally-Anne _si hubiera recordado que ya la había seleccionado _95 años atrás. Quizás uno de los dos nombres tuvo que ser eliminado, porque era _el mismo nombre_.

...

Al tiempo que se dirigían hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, se toparon con la profesora McGonagall. Harry sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón. ¿Debería hacerle la pregunta que le bailaba en la mente? Ella les saludó con amabilidad y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando Harry soltó:

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué no advirtió al profesor Dumbledore de que andabámos buscando información sobre Sally-Anne Perks? Cuando le mencionamos su nombre, pareció que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-¡Harry!-estaba claro por aquel susurro de exasperación que a Hermione le había parecido una pregunta ruda y sin tacto, pero a Harry no le importó.

El chico esperaba recibir una mirada gélida de la profesora, y que ésta le recordara que no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero ella se limitó a contemplarle pensativamente.

-¿Él sabía que...?-inquirió suavemente, pero se cortó. Entonces les dirigió una mirada escrutadora por encima de las gafas y Harry creyó ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, pero era difícil de decir bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, cuando me preguntaron por una estudiante de nombre Sally-Anne Perks les dije que nadie con ese nombre había estudiado jamás en Hogwarts. _Les dije la verdad_. De hecho, jamás soñaría en mentir a un alumno. Al mostrarles los registros escolares, que demuestran que les estoy diciendo la verdad, he cumplido con los deberes que me han sido asignados. Alertar al director de que dos alumnos no están contentos con mi respuesta sería ir demasiado lejos. El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre muy ocupado, y sería absurdo que yo le transmitiera cada una de las conversaciones que mantengo con los alumnos. _Nunca existió ninguna Sally-Anne_. Ésa es la verdad. Si deciden emplear su tiempo en hablar con el director, el Sombrero Seleccionador, los retratos de la pared o incluso los fantasmas del castillo, no puedo impedírselo, siempre y cuando no interfiera en su desempeño académico, por supuesto.

Su intensa mirada se posó en Hermione. A Harry le pareció que cambiaba de tema sin venir a cuento cuando le preguntó a la chica:

-Ha escogido usted una carga escolar muy pesada este curso, señorita Granger. Espero que no la esté superando.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, no, profesora. Estoy encantada de tener tiempo para hacer todo lo que figura en mi horario-sonrió levemente y McGonagall le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry se sentía como si se le escapara algo.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Me alegro de que se tome sus estudios tan seriamente. Muy pocos estudiantes se interesan hoy en día por los aspectos más fascinantes y arcanos de la magia. Sería lamentable que el conocimiento que nos legaron nuestros ancestros cayera en el olvido porque los alumnos no se esfuerzan en aprenderlo. Me refiero, claro está, a las más avanzadas materias de la Aritmancia, como la isopsefia y la teomática. Muy bien, entonces. Pueden irse.

Se giró para marcharse, pero añadió por encima del hombro:

-No tengo ninguna duda, señorita Granger, de que _la técnica distributiva del tiempo _que está usando este semestre le servirá también para realizar otras tareas que usted desee. Pero recuerde, _no vaya más lejos de lo que le aconsejé._

Harry la observó, anonadado, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

Hermione se estaba desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa. Parecía tener una especie de joya colgando del cuello, oculta bajo la ropa. Harry había percibido con anterioridad el brillo de una cadena de oro en el cuello de la chica, pero no le había dado ninguna importancia. Entonces descubrió que el colgante que pendía de ella era bastante inusual, un delicado instrumento dorado hecho de círculos entrelazados de forma compleja.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ella sonrió.

-Es un giratiempos, Harry. Permite a su portador viajar atrás en el tiempo. McGonagall me lo dio porque sabía que yo había escogido clases que coincidían la misma hora. Tuvo que prometer que lo guardaría en secreto. Muy poca gente sabe siquiera que existen, ¿sabes? Te puedes imaginar qué caos habría si la gente empezara a viajar al pasado para cambiar cosas que ya hubieran sucedido. ¿Y qué si un giratiempos cayera en la manos equivocadas? McGonagall ha tenido éste desde que era pequeña. Confía en mí; sabía que yo sólo lo iba a usar para ir un par de horas atrás y así poder acudir a clases a las que de otra forma tendría que faltar, justo lo que ella hacía cuando era estudiante.

-¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo?-Harry contempló el pequeño objeto, fascinado-Pero, si algo así existe, ¿por qué no usarlo para viajar al pasado y cambiar_ todo_ lo que sucedió?_¿Por qué no parar a Voldemort?_¿Por qué no salvar a la gente a la que el asesinó?

-Oh, Harry-los ojos castaños de Hermione se llenaron de ternura m¡entras le miraba y negaba con la cabeza-No se puede usar para ir tan atrás. Eso sería muy peligroso; el tiempo mismo se deshacería. Sólo debe ser utilizado para viajar unas pocas horas atrás, eso es todo. Pasarse de la raya te haría perder la cabeza.

-Entiendo-murmuró Harry. Por un momento, había estado a punto de creer que, al fin y al cabo, sí _existía _una manera de recuperar a sus padres.

-Me temo que tampoco podemos viajar al día en que fuimos seleccionados. No podemos ver cómo Sally-Anne fue seleccionada. Pero quizá podamos usar el giratiempos de otro modo...

-¿Qué otro modo?

-Aún no lo sé; tengo que pensar en ello. Sólo lo he utilizado para viajar yo misma, pero puede que haya _otras_ formas de usarlo. Me pregunto si es posible unirlo a los registros mágicos del Colegio y así ver cómo eran con anterioridad.

Habían llegado a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y Hermione ocultó la cadena que sostenía el giratiempos bajo la ropa. Mientras entraban, vieron que Ron estaba esperándoles; su cara, normalmente amable, estaba roja de enfado.

- Ahora apareces, ¿no?-su voz era hostil- Qué gracioso que recuerdes a una niña que nunca existió y no lo que le habías prometido a tu mejor amigo.

Oh. Ahora lo recordaba: le había prometido a Ron una sesión de quidditch en el campo aquella tarde.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Ron!

-Olvídalo-el pelirrojo se alejó de él.

-Pero Ron, no es su culpa-tuvimos que ir a ver a Dumbledore!-Hermione trató de echarle una mano.

-¿Dumbledore?¿Para qué?

Harry pensó que sería mejor no mencionarle a Ron que habían ido a preguntarle al directo acerca de Sally-Anne. En vez de eso, le dijo:

-Tenía algunas preguntas sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador y cómo funciona.

-Oh-Ron lo consideró por un momento-¿Todavía andas preguntándote por qué no te puso en Slytherin, verdad? Y supongo que Hermione tampoco sabe por qué no acabó en Ravenclaw...

-Sí- Harry asió el brazo de su amigo -Vamos, aún queda un poco de luz. Podemos hacer unos minutos de práctica.

Para su alivio, Ron accedió, y entonces ambos se encaminaron hacia el campo. Hermione permaneció en la Sala Común. Harry vio que jugueteaba con la cadena dorada que pendía de su cuello, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga sería capaz de hacerle un hueco a varias horas de trabajo detectivesco en la media hora escasa que quedaba para la cena.

...

Harry no tuvo ocasión de hablar a solas con Hermione aquella noche. Debía de haber estado muy ocupada, ya que cuando Harry se fue a dormir aquella noche, encontró un rollo de pergamino debajo de su almohada, sin duda colocado allí por Dobby. Era un informe de Hermione.

Mientras le echaba un vistazo, se maravilló de todo lo que ella había averiguado desde la última vez que habían hablado. Aún no había hallado la forma de crear una conexión mágica entre el giratiempos y el archivo del colegio, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Había repasado con ayuda de Dobby todo el registro, y no encontró ninguna señal de que hubiera desaparecido algún otro alumno. También había comprobado que aparte de Sally-Anne, no figuraba nadie con el apellido Perks. "Como bien sabes" había escrito su amiga "las habilidades mágicas suelen ser algo que viene de familia, así que los estudiantes de Hogwarts suelen tener familiares que han estudiado en el Colegio con anterioridad. Pero en el caso de Sally-Anne, he sido incapaz de encontrar nada. Nadie con el apellido Perks ha estudiado en Hogwarts. Quizás esto signifique que fue la única bruja de su familia, o puede que fuera mestiza. Ya que no sabemos el apellido de soltera de su madre, ni siquiera podemos averiguar si ésta estudió en el castillo. También es posible que la adoptaran y que Perks fuera el nombre de su familia adoptiva. Pero si fuera hija de Muggles, deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar pruebas de su existencia _fuera_ del Colegio. Les he mandado una lechuza a mis padres; este fin de semana van a ir a Londres, y les he pedido que se pasen por la _Somerset House_ para comprobarme una cosa. Creen que es para un proyecto de clase, así que querrán cooperar. Si Sally-Anne fue a parar a Hufflepuff con once años, debió nacer alrededor de 1980. Quizá mis padres puedan encontrar un indicio de su nacimiento en los archivos Muggles. Por si acaso, también les pedí que buscaran entre los nacidos en 1885"

El chico sonrió. Hermione siempre había sido eficiente, pero equipada con un giratiempos, era simplemente increíble.

Esa noche soñó con Sally-Anne. En el sueño, se encontraba en la _Somerset House_, encaminándose hacia el archivo oculto mientras bajaba por una sinuosa escalera dorada que daba tantas vueltas como el giratiempos. Encontró una sección abandonada del edificio llena de estanterías con libros antiguos, todos cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo. Cogió uno de ellos de las baldas y lo abrió, y Sally-Anne surgió de sus páginas, pálida y fantasmal. Le miró por un instante con un brillo extraño y suplicante en los ojos, y después desapareció, disolviéndose en la luz.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lo siento mucho, señor Potter-dijo amablemente la profesora McGonagall -Pese a que me gustaría, no puedo permitirle que vaya con sus compañeros a Hogsmeade sin una autorización firmada. Por favor, no intente discutir conmigo; mi decisión es definitiva.

Oh, vale. En el fondo, Harry sabía que ella no iba a ceder, pero aun así se sintió decepcionado. Se alejó rápidamente de allí para que McGonagall no alcanzara a ver lo cabizbajo que estaba.

Pero su voz le volvió a llamar.

-¿Señor Potter? Comprendo que le debe resultar difícil permanecer aquí encerrado con la sola compañía de los fantasmas y los retratos, pero yo diría que puede aprovechar el tiempo para algo productivo.

Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y se alejó para supervisar la tromba de estudiantes que se dirigían al pueblo.

_Los fantasmas y los retratos..._

De repente, a Harry le recorrió una sensación de entusiasmo mientras se despedía con la mano de sus amigos. _Sí, aquel era el momento idóneo para averiguar lo que los fantasmas y cuadros recordaban. _Quizás no le importaba no ir a Hogsmeade, después de todo. Quizás había más cosas que descubrir en Hogwarts, en compañía de los fantasmas.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, comenzó a recorrer los viejos pasillos en busca de fantasmas. El primero que encontró fue el Fraile Gordo, una silueta regordeta y resplandeciente que erraba cerca de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

El Fraile se apartó con amabilidad para dejarle pasar, pero Harry se detuvo frente a él y dijo:

-Discúlpeme, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

-¿Conmigo?-las facciones etéreas del Fraile mostraban sorpresa-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Harry asintió.

-Sí, por favor, si no le molesta.

-Oh, no me molesta en absoluto, querido muchacho. Estoy encantado de hablar contigo. Simplemente me pilló desprevenido, pues poca gente se para hablar con los fantasmas.

Harry podía distinguir una sonrisa evanescente en el rostro plateado del Fraile. Qué translúcido era, qué extrañamente efímero, como un sueño... O incluso parecido al recuerdo que tenía de Sally-Anne...

-¿Podría decirme qué es un fantasma?-susurró.

-Um...-su rostro transparente se volvió pensativo-¿Por qué te interesan tanto los fantasmas?

-Sólo me lo pregunto...¿Qué son exactamente? ¿Un fantasma es también una persona?

El Fraile negó con la cabeza.

-No, no exactamente. Un fantasma es un recuerdo, un recuerdo persistente. Yo aún permanezco en estos pasillos porque aunque mi alma se fue hace mucho tiempo, mi corazón aún se niega a abandonar este mundo. Mis recuerdos me atan a este lugar y seguirá siendo así para siempre.

Harry contempló la silueta espectral del Fraile.

-Pero es usted un_ Fraile_, ¿no es así? Un hombre religioso... ¿Por qué desea permanecer aquí en vez de ver lo que le espera en el más allá?

El Fraile suspiró.

-Así es, yo era un hombre religioso, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Cuando yo estudiaba aquí, siglos atrás, me enamoré de una muchacha que caminaba por estos pasillos por los que yo ahora me desplazo. Hace tiempo, antes de que Beauxbatons fuera construido, los jóvenes magos y brujas de Francia solían venir a Hogwarts a aprender los usos de la magia. Y entre aquellos estudiantes franceses había una muchacha llamada Perenelle. Era la criatura más hechizante que haya visto jamás. A veces aún la imagino por los corredores, con su melena pelirroja reluciendo bajo la luz de las antorchas. Pero ella amaba a otro, un chico francés llamado Nicolas Flamel.

-Oh. ¿Usted amaba a _Perenelle Flamel_?

-La amaba, y aún la amo-murmuró el Fraile-El día en que se casó con Nicolas fue el día en que me convertí en Fraile. Hallé un gran consuelo en la religión, y dediqué el resto de mi vida a la oración y el servicio a los pobres. Pero era imposible olvidar a Perenelle, y después de morir, aparecí en estos pasillos por los que ella solía caminar. Porque aún recuerdo sus luminosos ojos verdes, y ese recuerdo, Dios me ayude, es más dulce para mí que cualquier promesa de vida eterna.

Impulsivamente, Harry trató de reconfortar al Fraile, pero no había brazo que tocar, solamente un ligero y frío halo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacho?-quiso saber el Fraile-¿Hay algún recuerdo que te atormente en particular?

-Puede ser. Pero no sé si la chica que recuerdo es un fantasma o alguien viviente...Dígame, ¿se acuerda usted de una chica que fue sorteada para su Casa hace dos años? Su nombre es Sally-Anne Perks y parece que desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta del fantasma, y casi creyó que le diría que se estaba imaginando las cosas cuando el Fraile, para su alivio, asintió.

-Claro que recuerdo a Sally-Anne. Una niña pálida que solía andar con Susan Bones antes de marcharse.

Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-¿Recuerda cuándo se fue y por qué?

El Fraile reflexionó unos instantes.

-Recuerdo _cuándo_, pero nunca supe _por qué_. Ella sólo estuvo aquí una semana, ¿verdad? No sé por qué se fue, aunque pensé que quizá volvió a su casa. Parecía muy triste, de eso sí me acuerdo. Incluso Susan, que siempre está de buen humor, era incapaz de animarla. Tal vez echaba de menos su hogar. Recuerdo haberla visto por los pasillos alguna noche; no sé dónde se dirigiría. Supuse que por la noches se sentía particularmente sola y que iba a hablar con alguno de los profesores, quizás la profesora Sprout o el Director. Les pregunté al resto de fantasmas por ella cuando se marchó, pero ninguno sabía el porqué.

-¿Notó algo extraño en ella? ¿Era una niña normal y corriente? ¿O era algún tipo de fantasma?

-¿Un fantasma?-una expresión de extrañeza invadió la cara del Fraile-No, no era un fantasma, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero ahora que lo dices, tampoco creo que fuera una niña normal y corriente. Había algo en ella que...

-Por favor, ayúdeme-susurró Harry-Ha desaparecido y nadie la recuerda, excepto yo. No hay rastro de ella en los archivos del colegio, y los profesores dicen que nunca existió. _Pero yo la recuerdo... _Necesito saber qué le ocurrió.

El Fraile se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Entonces dijo:

-No sé qué o quién era ella. Pero haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, Harry Potter. Me causa una gran impresión que estés preocupado por alguien que es un simple recuerdo, alguien como yo...

-Pero, ¿era o no un fantasma cuando estuvo aquí? Bueno, en realidad no podía serlo; parecía una niña de carne y hueso.

El Fraile parecía perplejo.

-Era una niña y no un fantasma o espectro, eso sí lo sé. Pero había algo que la distinguía del resto. En aquel entonces pensé que era su tristeza. Había algo vacío en ella, algo que no era enteramente real.

-¿Está seguro...-Harry aspiró-¿Está seguro de que era humana? ¿No cree que podía ser algún tipo de ser mágico que hubiera tomado aspecto humano?

-No, no lo creo. Sí, era humana. Se _notaba _que era humana, y dudo que el Sombrero Seleccionador aceptara a alguien que no fuera un mago humano. Pero algo en ella era...demasiado efímero, como si ya estuviera comenzando a desvanecerse... Y ahora estoy acordándome de algo más acerca de ella, algo que ya entonces me acuciaba: ella me resultaba familiar, me recordaba a alguien del pasado, pero no sé a quién

-¿A otra alumna de Hogwarts? ¿Una de hace unos cien años?

-Es posible-El Fraile sacudió la cabeza lentamente-He errado por estos pasillos durante seiscientos años. He visto llegar y partir a miles de alumnos. A unos pocos los recuerdo vívidamente, y sin duda tú serás uno de ellos. Pero la mayoría son ya recuerdos distantes, demasiado borrosos para diferenciarlos. Sí, alguna vez he visto alguien muy parecido a Sally-Anne, quizás un antepasado suyo. Pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo así, pasa lo que pasa: la gente comienza a volverse difusa. A veces me divierto con las travesuras de los gemelos Weasley, pero cuando pienso en sus bromas, ya no sé cuáles son las suyas o cuáles perpetraron sus tíos, Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

El fantasma suspiró.

-Pero como bien sabes, hay muchos como yo en este castillo. Entre nosotros, tal vez podamos recordar a Sally-Anne más claramente. Es muy raro que nos involucremos en los asuntos de los vivos, pero quizás esta vez sea necesario. Y aunque Sally-Anne no sea uno de los nuestros, su desaparición la convierte en un espíritu análogo. Convocaré a los fantasmas del castillo y celebraremos un Consejo Fantasmal. Reúnete con nosotros en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía, esta medianoche.

Harry accedió, agradecido de haber dejado de ser el único que recordaba a Sally-Anne. De alguna forma, la niña se había vuelto más real ahora que sabía que otros también se acordaban de ella, a pesar de que "otros" fueran un viejo sombrero y un fantasma.

Se preguntó por qué nadie había tratado de modificar la memoria del Fraile Gordo. Tal vez no se podían alterar los recuerdos de los fantasmas, porque los mismos fantasmas _eran _recuerdos...

¿Pero entonces, qué pasaba con los retratos? Había cientos de ellos en las paredes de Hogwarts, cuadros que podían moverse, ver y hablar. ¿Podía un retrato_ recordar_? Decidió que sí, pues la Dama Gorda recordaba la contraseña de Gryffindor, ¿no era así?

Pero un retrato era algo distinto de un fantasma; un fantasma era el recuerdo de alguien que había vivido en el pasado. Pero un retrato...

Mientras se encaminaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se preguntó por qué nunca se había parado a pensar en quién era la Dama Gorda. También había cuadros parlantes en la oficina del Director, pero eran retratos de gente que había existido de verdad, antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts. Los retratos parecían recordar a la gente a quien representaban; rememoraban sus vidas como directores. Pero no eran ellos realmente, por supuesto, sino meras impresiones que mostraban lo que habían sido en el pasado.

Se paró ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la miró como si la viera por primera vez. Su rostro de facciones rotundas y los rizos grisáceos ya le eran muy familiares, pero se percató de que su vestido rosa parecía muy anticuado. ¿Era ella el retrato de alguien que había vivido con anterioridad o sólo el fruto de la imaginación de un artista?

-¿Contraseña?-preguntó con impertinencia-¿Por qué estás ahí parado mirándome?¡Esta mañana la recordabas, Santo Dios!

-Oh, no necesito entrar-dijo Harry precipitadamente-Estaba pensando en si le molestaría que le hiciera unas preguntas.

-¿A mí?-le miró con suspicacia-¿Con qué fin?

-Yo... yo simplemente tenía curiosidad por usted. Lo que quiero decir es que la veo diariamente, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es usted. ¿Es un retrato de alguien que vivió de verdad? ¿Como fue a parar aquí, a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor? ¿Perteneció usted a Gryffindor?

-Bien, bien, bien-el retrato rió entre dientes-Potter, eres el primero que me pregunta eso en los mil años que llevo aquí.

-_¿Mil? _Entonces, usted lleva aquí desde el principio.

-Así es, Potter. Jamás hubieras adivinado mi verdadera edad, ¿no es así? Debo reconocer que mi marco ha sido reemplazado; el original era terriblemente ordinario y yo quería uno de esos tan modernos que tienen los otros cuadros...

Harry observó dubitativo el marco dorado de estilo barroco, pero ella debió de confundir su mirada por una llena de admiración, pues gorjeó:

-Adorable, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió un poco.

-¿Fue alguno de los fundadores quien la colocó aquí, cuando el Castillo fue construido?

La Dama Gorda le dirigió una mirada conspiratoria y bajó la voz.

-Oh, sí, ciertamente. Siempre he querido mantener el anonimato ante los alumnos; no me gusta alardear de mis contactos familiares. Pero tú pareces ser un chico fuera de lo común, sensible e inteligente, así que no me importa confesarte quién soy de verdad.

Observó furtivamente alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharla.

-_¡Yo soy su madre!_

-¿Su madre? ¿La madre de quién?

El retrato suspiró levemente, percatándose de que tal vez había sobreestimado la inteligencia del chico.

-¡La madre de Godric Gryffindor, por supuesto! Cuando construyó la torre, tomó la sabia decisión de impedir que alguien extraño pudiera acceder a su Sala Común. Protegió la entrada mediante un santo y seña, pero en vez de embrujar la puerta para que se abriera cuando alguien pronunciara la contraseña correcta, el buen muchacho optó por adornarla con el retrato de su amada madre. Incluso la trajo una vez aquí para que contemplara el cuadro una vez instalado, y ella se quedó sin palabras.

La Dama Gorda se detuvo un momento. Poco después continuó:

-Evidentemente, eso fue hace mucho, y la señora Gryffindor nos dejó hace largos años. Pero es maravilloso pensar que mientras yo permanezca aquí, ella va a ser recordada, aunque su nombre haya sido olvidado...

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Es usted su alma, entonces?

El retrato rió.

-¿Su alma? Oh, que Dios te bendiga, querido muchacho. ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! El alma de la buena señora Gryffindor se fue a dondequiera que vayan el resto de los espíritus. Soy una mera imagen suya, un recuerdo si así lo prefieres, retratado por un pintor mediocre hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Pero se está usted moviendo y habla y es capaz de recordar... En el mundo Muggle, los cuadros no pueden hacer nada de eso.

La Dama Gorda sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Es eso cierto? Pues entonces, los pintores Muggles no deben de ser muy buenos.

-Lo dudo. Señora Gryffindor, ¿le puedo preguntar acerca de algo que ocurrió hace tiempo?

-Claro que sí, querido. Supongo que me querrás preguntar sobre ese granuja de Slytherin-suspiró-Godric era tan, tan encantador, pero _demasiado_ confiado...

Harry sonrió.

-No, eso no es lo que quisiera saber. Dos estudiantes han desaparecido de Hogwarts, dos chicas que se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro. Nadie las recuerda, excepto los fantasmas y el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ambas desaparecieron justo una semana después de ser seleccionadas para Hufflepuff, una de ellas hace dos años y la otra, 95 años antes de eso. Quiero descubrir lo que les ocurrió.

El retrato frunció el ceño.

-Oh. Nunca vi a ningún estudiante de Hufflepuff; no suelen subir por aquí. Y por supuesto, tampoco hay ningún retrato de Hufflepuff a quien puedas preguntar; por lo que sé, esa tonta de Helga se limitó a poner un cuadro de un _frutero _en la entrada de su Sala Común. ¡Un frutero! A su madre le debió de dar un patatús cuando se entero de que Godric había honrado a _la suya_ con un retrato. He oído que ni siquiera necesitan una contraseña para acceder allí-resopló-Al parecer, toda clase de gentuza es bienvenida en ese lugar. Siempre dije que Helga era un muchacha poco espabilada. Dios sabrá qué es lo que vio mi Godric en ella...

Harry parpadeó.

-¿No querrá decir que Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff...?

-Lo menos que se hable sobre _ese_ asunto, querido muchacho, mejor-dijo la Dama Gorda con severidad -Ahora, volvamos a la cuestión de las dos niñas desaparecidas. A mí me parece que la solución es bastante evidente, ¿no opinas igual? Aquella tozuda de Helga insistía en dejar que toda clase de alumnos entraran en su Casa. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien que no pintara nada en Hogwarts fuera seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Quizás Helga forzó al Sombrero a aceptar a los estudiantes que cumplían sus _condiciones, _por llamarlas de alguna manera, pero tarde o temprano la misma escuela rechazaría a la chusma que ella aceptaba. Ella fue demasiado lejos y toleraba estudiantes que jamás debieron pisar el castillo. Y entonces, el mismo Hogwarts los repudió, los hizo desaparecer-asintió con cara de satisfacción-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó.

Harry se estremeció. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pensó que debía de haber habido días en los que Godric Gryffindor se había reprochado a sí mismo el no haber puesto un simple cuadro de un frutero en la entrada de su Sala Común.

Pero las palabras de la Dama Gorda retumbaban todavía en su cabeza. ¿Acaso era posible que, de alguna forma, el propio Hogwarts estuviera tras la misteriosa desaparición de Sally-Anne?


End file.
